


Без названия

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия: ближе к концу 7-й серии – последние часы в Багдаде, переезд в лагерь в Дивании</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Stephania for beta.

«Вылезай из воронки, Брэд».  
И ведь так скомандовал, сукин сын, что даже несколько часов спустя, от одного воспоминания у Брэда становилось сухо во рту и горячо внизу живота.  
И так посмотрел, что рука сама потянулась к Поуку, чтобы тот помог ему вылезти из воронки.  
А потом еще один взгляд и «Мы закончили здесь, Брэд», как будто они не закончили что-то где-то в другом месте, но непременно это исправят.  
Где и когда?! Что – уже и так понятно. И к ебеням собачьим субординацию, выдержку и всю эту гребаную войну. Но Нейт уже развернулся к нему спиной и отбыл в сопровождении Ганни. Как только дырка не прожглась между лопаток или на заднице – Брэд уже и не помнил, куда смотрел больше – все слилось перед глазами в багровом мареве бессильной злости.  
Он думал, что давно научился принимать то, что нельзя изменить, и брать то, что считал своим. Но все перевернулось с ног на голову еще на «Матильде» и с тех пор висело на нервах, подтачивало изнутри, выворачивало наизнанку.  
Он молча вернулся к хамви и так плавно закрыл свою дверь, что Рэй осекся на полуслове, скосил на него испуганный глаз и не поддавался на провокации Репортера всю дорогу до места очередной дислокации, а потом резво свалил к ребятам разживаться местной сивухой, подальше от Брэда, чтоб не попасть под горячую руку.  
Пара часов простоя на бывшем футбольном стадионе - и снова гнетущая тишина в трясущемся по пыльной дороге хамви. Воздух вокруг Брэда казался таким плотным, что хоть режь его ножом. Броня - вся в паутине трещин. Пробить – дело одного удара. Но Рэй всегда четко знал, когда не время пиздоболить, чтоб не нарваться всерьез. И снова выматывал душу бурый песок и чахлые пучки травы до самого горизонта через круглый глаз прицела ночного видения.  
Пока нет этому конца, нет и не будет начала ничему другому. 

Поздно ночью, на бывшей иракской базе на окраине Дивании, Брэд подхватывает автомат и выходит из палатки. Вокруг лишь темные курганы палаток, заслоняющие пол неба, и шелест брезента, убивающий тишину пустыни.  
Брэд идет мимо них к торчащему остову бывшей казармы. И совсем не удивляется, обнаруживая, что он не один.  
Нейт сидит у полуразрушенной стены, кутаясь в одеяло, молча смотрит на него темными провалами глаз. И вся злость куда-то уходит.  
\- Не спится, сержант?  
\- Как и вам, сэр.  
Нейт ежится, стискивает зубы и отводит взгляд. Холод тут совсем не при чем. Только усталость до бессонницы, нервы и напряжение. Все еще под контролем.  
Брэд лезет в карман и протягивает флягу.  
\- Что это?  
\- То, что не пьют в присутствии офицеров и старших по званию. Я не буду. А тебе нужен всего один глоток.  
Нейт медлит всего секунду, а потом забирает фляжку. Губы обхватывают горлышко, дергается кадык. Брэд сглатывает вместе с ним и вытаскивает из напряженных пальцев флягу.  
\- Спасибо, - еле слышно откликается Нейт и, откидывая голову, прикрывает глаза.  
Брэд садится на землю, тоже подпирая стенку. Дерганое дыхание рядом выравнивается, становится чуть слышным. Время тянется медленно. На вдох – предвкушение, на выдох – обещание. Темное небо светлеет, тени расползаются прочь. Нейт отталкивается от стенки и встает.  
\- Иди в палатку, Брэд. Еще успеешь поспать пару часов.  
Его глаза по-прежнему усталые, но теплые. Не время и не место. Снова только обещание, но это все, что пока есть.  
И этого пока хватает.


End file.
